


Get Some Rest

by theinsandoutsofcastiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-09
Updated: 2016-01-09
Packaged: 2018-05-12 18:19:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5675866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theinsandoutsofcastiel/pseuds/theinsandoutsofcastiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chuck has a vision and the reader tries to get him to rest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Get Some Rest

Warnings: Chuck gets a headache, but that’s it. Just fluff!

Fic:

“Chuck, what’s wrong?” you ask, rushing to his side, “Did you have another vision?” He sits on the couch and rubs the palm of his hand against his forehead. In the months you had been with him, he hadn’t had many visions, but the ones he did have always brought him pain.

“It’s nothing,” he tells you.

“I know that’s not true,” you say as you place a hand on his back, trying to soothe him. He had told you about being a prophet and he told you that staying with him was dangerous. You weren’t a hunter, but it didn’t matter; you loved Chuck and you wouldn’t leave him, despite the danger. “Tell me what you need,” you say, running a hand through his hair. He just groans, rubbing his forehead. “I’ll be right back,” you tell him before running off towards the kitchen

You fill a glass with water and bring it back to Chuck. You sit by his side again as you cup his cheek, lifting his head and bringing the glass to his lips. He drinks the liquid down.

“Thank you,” he tells you as you pull the glass away. You set it on the table and cup his face between your hands. “I should write down what I saw,” he whispers before trying to get up.

“No,” you say, “You should rest.”

“I don’t want to forget what I saw,” he says, worry in his voice.

“Lay down,” you command, “Tell me what you saw and I’ll write it down for you.”

“You’d do that?” he asks.

“Yes,” you respond with a laugh, “It’s no trouble, as long as you trust me enough to tell me that is.”

“Of course I do,” Chuck tells you. You close the distance between you and press your lips to his. “Thank you,” he says again as he settles back against the couch. You grab his laptop and move back to the couch. He lies back against the armrest and rests his legs on your lap. “The first thing I saw -” he begins.

“Hang on,” you chuckle, “Let me get the computer ready.” Once you bring up Word, you place your fingers on the keys and tell him you’re ready. He tells you what he saw, mostly about the Winchesters, and you record every word. When he finally runs out of things to say, you shut down the computer and place it on the coffee table.

“How are you feeling?” you ask, your fingers tracing random patterns up and down his legs.

“Better,” he says, sitting up slightly.

“You should go to sleep,” you tell him, but he doesn’t listen. He sits up and wraps his arms around you, pulling you close.

“I love you,” he says before pressing his lips to yours.

“Chuck,” you mumble against his lips, “I love you too, but you seriously need to rest.”

“Only if you stay with me,” Chuck mumbles back. He moves to lie against the couch again and pulls you with him so that you lie above him. You snuggle in against him as his lips move sleepily against yours.

You break the kiss and rest your head against his chest. “Of course I’ll stay with you,” you tell him, “Where else am I going to go?”

His hand runs through your hair as he holds you tightly. “It’s funny,” Chuck muses, “I’m a prophet, but you’re the one thing I never saw coming.”

“I’m just stealthy like that,” you joke. Chuck laughs and hugs you tightly.

“I don’t know what I’d do without you,” Chuck says sleepily. He yawns as his eyes fall shut. Your hand fists in his shirt as you let your eyes close. Honestly, there was no place you’d rather be; you didn’t know what you’d do without him either.


End file.
